Mistake
by SeriouslyKidding007
Summary: I knew it was a mistake the moment it was over.


Disclaimer: I own no characters here. Well, the idea maybe haha…

A/N: I was browsing my files and saw this doc. This was supposed to be an entry in one online story writing contest (Of course I used different names but I based my characters on my favorite pairing haha) . The prompt was catchy for me that time and I was so eager to write. But I guess I didn't do well enough or well I dunno. Anyway, I just want to share this with ya people. Hope you enjoy .

P.S.: And for my Ofs and Ands readers…well, I'll see ya people soon I guess. I'm managing well with my writer's block if you're curious. I guess if I try very hard, I could manage updating one chapter before I go out of town. What do you guys think?

-000-

_I knew it was a mistake the moment it was over._

The sky was velvety black. Starry.

I stepped away from her and looked at her fully, taking in the majestic form standing in front of me.

HShe was still the same vertically challenged woman I had known for as long as I can remember, her head barely reaching my shoulder.

She looks so fragile in that petite body frame of hers—makes me think if I could crush her with just one hand.

_Unlikely._

On the inside, it's a different story.

She's a woman with a strong will and pure heart.

A little violent sometimes but she's the best person I would pick if I had to label someone with the word 'perfect'.

She's…

Beautiful.

_A little boyish._

Smart.

_Every bit stubborn._

Kind.

_She wouldn't even give me her cookie!_

Precious.

_With a bratty attitude._

_._

_._

_._

Perfect.

It just fits her.

" Why?" She managed to ask in a small croaked voice.

It brings me back to reality.

Her big amethyst eyes were looking straight at me with confusion. Possibly millions of questions were running through her mind at that moment.

I looked at her with sad eyes, a bitter smile grazing my lips.

She didn't say anything else.

She just stared at me.

This woman wasn't happy with what I did.

She wasn't mad either.

Just confused.

And now…she's waiting.

For me to tell her the reason why I did it.

I regretted it.

Not what I did just moments ago.

I regretted what I didn't do years ago.

" I'm sorry." I told her.

Her face contorted into disappointment. " You're sorry for kissing me?"

_No._

_Never!_

Those words remain unspoken.

I couldn't tell her.

"Yes."

Silence gnawed the moment.

My gut twisted. I felt like retching.

Her eyes saddened, red lips pursed into a thin line. She raised her right hand and clenched her chest.

I can't help but stare at the ring on her finger.

My breath was caught in my throat as it ran dry.

I couldn't say anything.

" I see." She told me feebly as she looked down between her feet. A moment passed before she looked up and faced me again, meeting me eye to eye. Breathing deeply and slowly letting it go, her lips curved into a small smile. With that, she walked past me and back into the gathering inside the hall.

I remained still. It seems like I was standing there forever.

" Hey!"

I turned to face my best friend, his future wife towed beside him. The man had a wide smile and delight on his face.

" I'm glad you could come."

I wonder how long I've been just standing there.

" Yeah." I lied. "Congratulations on your engagement." I begrudgingly added.

" Thanks bro. By the way, I know you two hadn't been formally introduced." He placed a hand at the back of his fiancée and ushered her forward. " Rukia, meet Ichigo. My best friend."

I held out a hand towards her.

She took my hand, almost hesitating.

With amethyst eyes piercing through me, she took my hand and shook it.

I brought my eyes down to her hand—to the ring on her finger.

The sight brought a bitter smile to my face and tired look on my eyes.

It was her engagement night yet she wore the cheap ring I gave her years ago on that starry night in a distant past.

" It's a pleasure to meet you."

She wasn't smiling.

She was hurt.

So was I.

" Regrettably so."

I let go of her hand and walked away.

I knew it was a mistake the moment it was over.

Not the kiss I shared with her earlier.

But losing her to someone else.

And now it's over.

" Good bye."

-000-

" What are you thinking?"

I felt her arms snake around my waist. Her warm body pressed on my back.

Her sweet scent of strawberry and cream invaded my nostrils.

" I'm thinking about your engagement night. I ask myself why I didn't stop it."

She breaks her embrace and spun me around to face her. Her amethyst eyes were still piercing me, drowning me.

A childish pout was on her lips.

With hands crossed on her chest, she said.

" You ruined my wedding day."

I smiled at her again. This time it was a gentle smile—no longer bitter.

It was my turn to embrace her under this starry night sky.

" We'll have our wedding soon."

I assured her.

I assured myself.

This time…

" I love you, Ichigo."

It will not be a mistake.

Not anymore.

" I love you too, midget."


End file.
